<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm okay by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205415">I'm okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is naive, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Swears, Catra is not, F/F, Mentions of Shadow Weaver, Self-Harm, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Swearing, still don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adora is naive and Catra is not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is heavily influenced by 'I think I'm OKAY' by machine gun Kelly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora knew that Catra had been abused when she was younger, by her guardian who she nicknamed 'Shadow Weaver'. She never knew the extent of the abuse though, because she was naive to the world, still believing that everything was sunshine and butterflies, while Catra was not. So when Adora randomly barged into Catra's room, rambling about a party, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a knife in Catra's hand, and cuts on her arm.<br/>
Adora's ocean eyes filled with worry, and she ran to her side. "Catra, what are you doing?"<br/>
Catra hissed, her heterochromia eyes flashed, covering up her arm.<br/>
Adora looked hurt. "What are you doing?"<br/>
She scowled.  "Fuck off."<br/>
"Catra! Please, let me help you."<br/>
Her expression was so worried, so genuine that Catra gave in.<br/>
"I'm sorry."<br/>
Adora looked confused. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."<br/>
"Watch me take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night."<br/>
That surprised Adora. "What good thing?"<br/>
Catra took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I've been on the run away from the headlights."<br/>
Adora's eyes widened. "What about when you go missing sometimes? Is that what you do?"<br/>
"No sleep 'cause I'm up all week wasting time with people I don't like."<br/>
"You don't like me?" Adora's face fell. Catra felt bad, but at the same time she was pissed that Adora was so naive. So she let her anger slowly take over.<br/>
"I think something's fucking wrong with me."<br/>
Adorable shook her head violently, still attempting to console her, ever after what had been said. "Nothing's wrong with you."<br/>
"I drown myself in alcohol, that shit never helps at all."<br/>
"Please, Catra, don't." Adora looked so worried, but Catra continued.<br/>
"I've been hearing silence on the other side for way too long."<br/>
"What other side?!" Adora was panicking slightly.<br/>
"I guess it's just my life and I can take it if I wanna."<br/>
"I wouldn't be able to live without you.." Adora whispered.<br/>
"But I cannot hide in hills of California, because  these hills have eyes, and I got paranoia."<br/>
"You will escape Shadow Weaver, you already have! Haven't you..?”<br/>
Catra leaned in, dangerously close to Adora. Blue eyes met multicoloured ones.<br/>
"I hurt myself sometimes, is that too scary for you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo! Another bad fanfic done and it's angsty again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>